


Pure

by mila007



Series: Норвежские тролли [11]
Category: Biathlon, Biathlon RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Sports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Какое summary у пвп с софтпорно?)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure

Тарьей открыл дверь в ответ на безостановочный стук. На пороге стоял расхристанный Эмиль — развязанный галстук безжизненной удавкой висел на шее, верхние пуговицы рубашки были расстегнуты, а рукава закатаны до локтей. Пиджак, небрежно переброшенный через руку, дополнял картину, как и початая бутылка виски, которой он помахивал перед собою.

— О! Ты дома, — расплылся в счастливой улыбке Эмиль, без приглашения вваливаясь в квартиру и вешаясь на шею Тарьею. Тот поморщился, когда бутылка больно проехалась по лопатке, но обнял в ответ, чтобы удержать их обоих от падения.

— Я именно на это и рассчитывал! — шепотом сообщил ему Эмиль, разжимая руки и делая полшага назад.

И пока Тарьей соображал, что вообще происходит и как на это реагировать, Эмиль бросил на пол пиджак, аккуратно поставил рядом с ним бутылку и потянулся к футболке Бё.

— Эмиль? — удивленно спросил Тарьей, впрочем, не препятствуя Свендсену в попытках раздеть себя.

Эмиль бросил снятую футболку на свой пиджак, положил руки на талию Тарьея и притянул его к себе, целуя — аккуратно, без напора, но с такой жаждой и нуждой, что Тарьей почувствовал, как что-то в груди сжимается от невыразимой нежности. Он положил одну руку Эмилю на плечо, другой зарылся в его волосы, мягко массируя затылок и прижимая к себе.

— У меня был ужасный день, — зашептал Эмиль, оторвавшись от Тарьея и покрывая поцелуями его лицо, скулы, спускаясь по шее ниже. — На самом деле, худший. И я подумал, что ты сможешь меня отвлечь.

Тарьей отстранился на миг, ловя взгляд Эмиля, вынуждая того посмотреть прямо в глаза:

— Что случилось?

Эмиль зажмурился и помотал головой. Затем, уткнувшись лбом в чужое плечо, жарко выдохнул и сказал:

— Ничего. Можно? — он опустил руку, скользя вдоль ширинки шорт, в которые был одет Тарьей.

Тарьей вздохнул, подаваясь вперед, вжимаясь промежностью в чужую ладонь. Что ж, поговорить они могут и завтра утром. Схватив Эмиля за концы развязанного галстука, он отстранился и потянул его за собой.

— Идем!

Свет в спальне они не включали — хватало полной луны, которая заливала комнату ярким голубым светом. Тарьей провел Эмиля за собой, усадил на кровать и принялся раздевать. Вначале на пол бесшумной змейкой соскользнул галстук. Затем наступила очередь рубашки. Тарьей расстегивал ее медленно, пуговицу за пуговицей, награждая Эмиля нежными поцелуями за каждую петельку. Расстегнув последнюю, он распахнул рубашку на Эмиле и залюбовался. Сколько бы раз они с Эмилем ни были вместе, Тарьей не уставал любоваться, гордиться тем, какой красивый, какой совершенный любовник ему достался.

— Ты красивый, — шепнул Тарьей в поцелуй. Эмиль улыбнулся. Затем отстранился, откидываясь на руки и глядя на Тарьея снизу вверх и играя бровями.

— Ты тоже.

Тарьей тихонько рассмеялся и встал на колени перед кроватью. Проведя ладонями по обнаженной коже груди и спустившись к животу, он обвел по кругу впадинку пупка и с удовольствием услышал, как у Эмиля сорвалось дыхание — отчего-то он был очень чувствителен в этой области. Поднявшись руками вверх, он погладил большими пальцами быстро твердеющие соски, затем потянулся с поцелуями — ключица, ключичная впадина, то самое место, под которым заполошно бьется сердце. Накрыв ртом левый сосок, он жадно облизал его, затем прихватил зубами, вырывая из Эмиля еще один приглушенный стон.

Они редко занимались таким медленным, ленивым и нежным сексом. Чаще всего это была вспышка, сбивающая с ног страсть и жажда друг друга, стремление получить разрядку и сбросить накопившееся напряжение. Обычно они оба были слишком заведены к тому моменту, когда добирались до ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности, так что терпения на долгие предварительные ласки обоим не хватало. Не то чтобы Тарьей был недоволен этим. Но именно поэтому он так высоко ценил подобные моменты — когда никуда не надо было спешить, когда впереди была целая ночь, а под руками и губами стонал и выгибался красивый мужчина.

Вдоволь наигравшись с сосками, Тарьей спустился ниже, выцеловывая живот и проводя языком вдоль дорожки светлых волос, уходящей под пояс брюк. Брюки были ненужным элементом и подлежали удалению. Расстегнув пряжку, пуговицу и ширинку, Тарьей подхватил брюки вместе с бельем и поднял глаза на Эмиля:

— Приподнимись, пожалуйста.

Тот послушно перенес вес на локти и приподнял бедра, позволяя раздеть себя. Скинув на пол штаны, Тарьей подтянул Эмиля ближе к краю и облизнулся, глядя на чужую эрекцию. Она выглядела очень соблазнительно. И просто просилась, чтобы ее приласкали. Тарьей с упоением провел кончиком языка от корня к самой головке, затем взял ее в рот и принялся ласково посасывать, постепенно заглатывая все глубже, вбирая до самого горла.

Эмиль задохнулся, а в следующий момент Тарьей почувствовал, как его за затылок оттягивают назад.

— Что-то не так? — хрипло спросил он, пытаясь отдышаться и глядя на Эмиля снизу вверх.

Тот помотал головой.

— Все идеально. Но я хочу не так.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Тарьей, обхватывая рукой член Эмиля и проводя вверх и вниз. — Скажи.

— Хочу тебя.

— Как?

— Иди сюда, — Эмиль протянул руку, затягивая Тарьея на постель. — Садись сюда, спиной к стене.

Тарьей послушно устроился, прижавшись спиной к стене и позволяя Эмилю руководить процессом. Тот первым делом стянул с Тарьея шорты, затем потянулся за поцелуем. Целовался Эмиль сейчас с большим напором, чем в начале вечера: ласки Тарьея распалили его.

— Где?..

— В верхнем ящике.

Эмиль потянулся к тумбочке и выдвинул верхний ящик. Достав оттуда тюбик, он выдавил прозрачный гель себе на пальцы, завел руку за спину. Тарьей прикусил губу, сдерживая стон. Если и было что-то, что заводило его больше подготавливающего себя Эмиля, он бы вряд ли сейчас смог это вспомнить.

— Я хочу тебя видеть, — попросил Тарьей.

У Эмиля еще хватило сил на ухмылку. Затем он выпутался из так и не снятой до сих пор рубашки и повернулся спиной к Тарьею, прижимаясь грудью к постели и приподнимая задницу. Вновь смазав пальцы, он погрузил их в себя — вначале средний, затем, практически без задержки, присоединил указательный и принялся быстро растягивать себя. Когда в него свободно вошел третий палец, Эмиль перекатился на спину и протянул руку Тарьею:

— Подними меня.

Тарьей схватился за протянутую руку, дергая Эмиля на себя, помогая ему сесть. Эмиль вновь полез целоваться, одновременно с этим проводя скользкой от смазки рукой по члену Тарьея, подготавливая его.

— Придержишь меня? — спросил Эмиль, устраивая колени по обе стороны от бедер Тарьея и зависая над ним.

— Давай, — подхватив Эмиля под задницу, Тарьей направил его, помогая аккуратно опуститься вниз. Когда член преодолел сопротивление все-таки недостаточно хорошо разработанной дырки, они оба ахнули, и Эмиль дернулся, рывком насаживаясь до конца. Тарьей зашипел, Эмиль обессиленно положил голову ему на плечо.

— Сейчас, — шепнул он, слегка ерзая верхом на чужом члене, приноравливаясь к этому ощущению. Упершись руками в плечи Тарьея, он приподнялся и опустился вниз. Затем повторил, ловя ритм и частоту движений. Тарьей перехватил Эмиля за талию, не столько придерживая Эмиля, сколько удерживая себя от желания безудержно вбиваться в доверчиво раскрытое перед ним тело.

Эмиль вновь потянулся за поцелуями, бездумно двигая бедрами в такт движениям своего языка. На очередном движении Тарьей подался бедрами вверх, и Эмиль ахнул:

— Еще. Пожалуйста.

Тарьей с удовольствием подчинился. На пятом или шестом таком ударе он отпустил талию Эмиля и обхватил правой рукой его горячий член. Эмиль был уже на грани — ему хватило ощущения чужой ладони вокруг себя, чтобы спустя какой-то миг широко распахнуть глаза и затрястись в опустошающем оргазме. Тарьей продержался чуточку дольше, вбиваясь в дрожащее в экстазе тело в быстром ритме — уже не столько чтобы доставить удовольствие партнеру, сколько чтобы дойти до пика самому. В следующий миг он почувствовал, как горячая пружина, закручивавшаяся где-то в солнечном сплетении, резко распрямилась, и мир взорвался фейерверком.

Когда Тарьей пришел в себя, Эмиль так и сидел на нем, тяжело дыша и упираясь лбом в плечо. Тарьей поцеловал его в висок и прошептал:

— Приподнимешься?

— Еще минутку, — пробормотал тот, впрочем, практически сразу же взяв себя в руки, и слез с Тарьея. Только для того, чтобы тут же обессилено вытянуться рядом с ним.

Тарьей посмотрел на лежащее тело и понял, что до душа он его сегодня точно никак не дотащит. Сходив за полотенцем, Тарьей намочил его теплой водой и заботливо обтер вначале Эмиля, потом себя. Отбросив полотенце куда-то к прочей одежде, он устроился рядом с Эмилем и укрыл их обоих одеялом. Он надеялся поговорить, но Эмиль уже расслаблено сопел в подушку.

Что ж, что бы у Свендсена ни случилось, они смогут обсудить это завтра. С этой мыслью Тарьей обнял Эмиля, устроил голову у него на груди и моментально уснул.


End file.
